If I Die Young
by IzzyandDesRoxSox
Summary: ...Weep for me...A poem for every ANOES character. Next up; Debbie Stevens.
1. Tina

If I Die Young

_...Weep for me..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> With some inspiration by The Band Perry and one of their particular famous singles, "If I Die Young", I became inspired to do hopefully each little small innocent poems on the thoughts with each ANOES character. I honestly pray I get everyone right! If now- have mercy on the critiques please! ! ! :D

* * *

><p><em>If I die young, bury me in satin<br>Lay me down on a bed of roses  
>Sink me at a river, at dawn<br>Send me away with the words of a love song_

_-If I Die Young  
>-The Band Perry<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tina<strong>_

Where to begin?

I'm quite the motormouth here, yet unsure of what to say.

I'm lost and confused, in this agony.

I'm pissed off with hot tears streaming frantically down my cheeks.

I know somewhat and can recall spiritually the feel of my lifeless body being violently dragged against my dry paved wall. Being whisked away frantically covered under a thin white sheet. Being prepared to soon be buried.

Yet in this cold pitch black place I seemed to be trapped in, I easily see the light of my friends.

I scream for their names, yet all I hear is nothing but their weeps for me.

I know I'm dead physically.

Yet mentally, I'm trapped in this nightmare bliss.

Why does everyone blame Rod?

I know it's not his fault.

I scream and plead, though I know no one can hear me screaming.

I hear his voice grow into a desperate whisper, he pleads his innocence.

* * *

><p>Rod, my love.<p>

I always knew you were an ass, but I knew you'd never do this to me. Surely everyone else must've known, right?

Why does nobody believe you? I know you've lied before, and of all the times in my anger I prayed that those lies would come back to you, why now?

Why didn't you help me, when I was dying you stupid idiot?

God you must've been traumatized. I get weak now worrying over the thought of you suffering the same fate as I.

But, I mean hey. Not that I look to the bright side of being dead or anything, but at least we'll be together again, right?

It's quite lonely in this hellhole.

I don't know how long I've been gone, a day if even.

But missing you makes it feel so much longer.

I miss the feel of your bulky arms around me, the heat of as I press my cheek against your olive skin, and your chocolate eyes- so sweet when half the time, honey let's face it, you made me almost as fucked as you.

We had the weirdest things in common.

For one; your mom and my mom basically hate me.

Your mom calls me a bitch and my mom just gives off that impression by taking off whenever the hell she can and feels like it.

I admit my mouth can be filled with trash sometimes- but you yourself reek of it.

You lie and manipulate, yet you tug at my heartstrings.

Always have from the night at the concert, were we met at that concert and fell in love.

Thanks to your friends and how they got also Nancy onboard...

* * *

><p>Nancy, my best friend.<p>

I remember being so envious of you when we were little. Your pretty chestnut brown hair and sparkling bright blue eyes made even Rod of all the boys go all goo-goo eyes at that time at five.

You were the reason I dolled myself up. I wanted to feel as pretty as you.

As we got older I could see the personality of you that bloomed was this sweetheart side, good and kind to all. I can see that's what really made you so beautiful. Now I understand truly.

You're so strong.

Maybe it's because of the crazy shit that went on between your parents. You're clam at most but I remember holding you in a hug of comfort, when you were on an understandable pissy rant. That they, your parents, just didn't seem to have thought about you when they would fight.

We had to be like what...eleven? I remember that as clear as day better than whatever crap we were learning in math from two days before.

It was the day I remember from then on out you grew to be someone with this impossibly strong will.

It honestly amazed me for how strong you were.

But I can feel you hold your tears down.

It's okay, just go ahead and cry.

Well...cry dammit! Not being selfish or anything but I almost feel I should be a bit offended for you not to seem as though you're fine-

Oh okay. Nevermind.

Oh Nancy, I'm sorry.

It's not like you can hear me or anything, but I just feel bad for what I just said. It's only in my anger to that **monster.**

See? I told you he felt so real.

Somewhere deep down I know you'll soon truly believe me.

I pray that at least when it's not too late.

Whoever the hell killed me, kick his ass twice as worse Nance. I know you've got a fighting spirit somewhere in you as well.

* * *

><p>Glen.<p>

The boy who went weak in the knees for the very presence of Nancy.

Well, I never honestly got to know you as well as the others.

Gotta say, you're quite the sweet guy.

You seem to take care of Nancy very well.

Ya always have treated her right.

Alright, so I'll give you credit for being ten times better to Nancy than what Rod is to me.

But if you ever as so much as hurt her I'll be after you before even Nancy's dad!

Why I oughtta kick your ass to the other side...and. Oh wait.

You get my point as to what I mean, you goofball Romeo.

* * *

><p>Mom.<p>

You're too half hungover for me to reach into your mind anyways.

Somewhere laid spread about with your legs wide open (how typical of you) somewhere in Vegas with some lump by your bed.

It's like twelve at noon, and have you yet to even see the hotel/motel/rat roach basically phone has gone off.

I'm honestly curious as to what you'll do when you hear I'm gone.

Like how you always are.

But except the difference is- I'm gone for _real._

Now whether this is Heaven or Hell (in between?), care to explain why I can't find Daddy anywhere? That was your explanation as to his whereabouts.

I wouldn't be surprise if the golden truth was he took off.

Look I'll shut up from my rant and admit it.

You're not gonna get the whole Mom of the Year award, but I still cared about you.

Rod...I love you. This times for real.

Nancy...be strong. I believe in you.

Glen...take my warning seriously. Seriously. I'll find ya if you hurt Nance. But I doubt you'll ever do that, I have faith in you.

I close my eyes and can only wait as to hope I'll be set free soon.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I honestly feel so nervous and think I did a bad job characterizing Tina. I can recall vividly well her mom went to Las Vegas at the time of her murder, and from what I checked on the ANOES wikia was quite careless on Tina. Now the thing she has with Glen is only teasing. My best friends did that to my ex-boyfriend all the time, though I don't think they were joking like I have it Tina is. ;D<strong>

**Up next...a challenge, Rod!**


	2. Rod

_**Rod**_

Man life fucking sucks.

It's like here in the blink of an eye with so many tight restrictions.

One screw up and it's over.

And nobody wants to hear you on what you have to say.

The truth.

Tina.

You knew I'd never hurt you.

Not like that.

No.

Never.

_(So why'd everyone else think opposite?)_

I'd pound the shit out of anyone who lay a finger on you.

I can even name names for proof! All your little dickless ex's...

Seeing you like that though.

_Hurt._

It...I can't even believe myself when I say it _scared_ me.

Why would anyone hurt you?

I know you have your screw-ups but babe, since when have you ever fucked with the supernatural?

It's best not to question I guess.

With a shrug and a miserable sigh all I can remember from being in my cell was you.

In the pocket of my leather jacket, I've always had a picture of you.

Yeah, betcha didn't know that one, eh?

You're always snooping around thinking you're gonna fish out some PlayBoy or Marilyn Monroe cutout.

C'mon babe. Tell me in one of your moody rants of bitching about me cheating (which I never did for the most part) you never saw your sweet sunshine face glowing?

Whenever I thought about you, missed you like now, I stared at the picture for the damn longest time until my memory was practically empty with nothing else but like you.

Like a drug.

Babe you were a whirl ride. Worth every minute of my life.

And within a minute alone, someone took your own life.

I don't know what or who- but if I ever see and remember correctly promising as soon as I got out of this shit cell, I was gonna maybe help Nancy there for some mystery chase.

Yeah, I'd pull a whole Scooby Doo gang crap and unmask (proper term; rip the head off) the guy who did that to you.

Those plans are officially over.

I'm pretty certain I'm dead.

Ah, and in speaking of Nancy- I swear you must be the only one left in this town with actual brains.

You knew I was innocent.

Not to be a pushover or anything but coulda have tried at least a little harder to have gotten me outta there?

I mean...you _are_ the sheriff's little girl there.

Nevermind. It wasn't gonna be worth your time Nance.

If it's too much to ask can you find who did this to me? And maybe even with the response of a 'why' as well?

Thanks Nancy.

Hey I'll admit, I thought you were nothng but a dewy eyed McSmarty Pants there with your timid boy toy over there...but damn. You seem to take things into charge well.

You go Nancy.

Eh, you too Glen.

Show her a good time already too, might I add. We all know you want to, we all know she wants too.

Sheesh watching you to get all awkward and sweet is like one of those shitty romantic comedy movies Tina used to drag me half alive to see.

Heh. Well cracking all these dead jokes feels a little weird now or me.

Actually, everything right now feels weird.

Am I in Heaven.

I couldn't have screwed up that bad to end up in Hell!

Tina? ! Tina babe! Where are you?

Nancy, Glen, I know you knew I was innocent all along. Well I knew to Nancy at least. But kick dream guy's ass there. I'm certain it was him.

Tina...I'll find you.

Cross over with ya, and at least let God grant a few minutes to say it like I sure as hell mean it that I'm sorry.

Tina, you can slap me and kiss my half hysterical after all the shit we've been through.

This time, let's try and get out of this crap together.

* * *

><p><strong>Heh. Rod's got a potty mouth. As I said before I have NO clue how to characterize the original characters. Not that they were hard to identify or anything, but everyone else around here does it like a freakin' pro. Sigh. I'm envious. :)<strong>


	3. Glen

_**Glen**_

What happened?

I...I'm so confused.

When did I fall asleep? !

I swear I was awake!

I had the music on and the television!

This is crazy!

Well, not as crazy as the memory of being dragged through my bed.

That's all I can remember.

The rest is a blur.

As I lose a somewhat amount of memories I ear amongst one of them will be about you; Nancy.

You're left.

All alone, and it pains me more than anything.

I wanted to stick by your side to the end.

I swear.

I never ever once gave up on you.

Because you're so strong like that.

I have NO clue were you get it from anyways. It's such a thing I know many would kill for.

It's what I admired about.

What I liked about you.

Found you so interesting.

What I loved about you.

For many things, that is.

Weren't we all five when we met?

Still a bunch of baby-faced, chubby-legged, barely-able-to-say-correct-vowels type of kids? I'm certain.

There you were in this happy little bliss, squealing happily as you swung higher and higher on the swings.

Your father was pushing you happily higher, your mother watching in content.

I think they tried one more shot, just in sake to deal with one another for you.

You were their life, their glow.

A glow that I gotta say, kind of rubbed off on me.

Oh gosh, even when dead I feel as though I can still flush a bright red like a corny idiot.

They always say it's the girls who antasize stupidly over fairytales.

Not that I did!

I swear those titleless books you saw on my bookshelves are nothing but the works of Robert Redlum and just some classics. I swear!

Nancy, you're strong, beautiful, and brave.

I know you are.

Truly my dear, I mean every word.

Be strong for us- I can see your pain and hear you hysterical screams for me.

Please don't cry for me.

I swear, I think I'll be okay.

Well, I can't make guarantees.

But hey, I'm not complaining.

Do you think I'll see Tina and Rod on the other side? Or...at least Tina?

Will I ever see you again Nancy?

Will you ever hear me again?

I hate to admit this, but I guess not.

I'm such in a mix jumble of words. I can't think of much to say.

When you die suddenly, I guess you're left speechless.

Especially when it hits you offguard.

Fuck you Fred Krueger. I betcha you're the one behind this!

Nancy, I know you're going to screw him up well.

You're witty after all. You always have a plan up your sleeve.

Never let your guard down, let my heart make you stronger while the rest of me is trapped in this darkness.

But don't let love weaken to destroy you.

Let me go.

We'll meet again.

Just not now.

Or I hope not now.

No- how could I say that?

I _know _not that.

Do you think invisible spirits can kiss a human on the lips?

Maybe if I try...

No.

I'm not even here.

It's just this weird thing where I can see you in this darkness, but you can't see me.

For now.

I do know for certain, we'll meet again.

And might I add humorously our pal Fred too, once you're done with him.

Goodbye Nancy.

* * *

><p><strong>*sulks in shame* I made Glen sappy, didn't I? I had no idea what else he'd think about other than Nancy in all honesty. I love NancyNeil also (she said loved him in her goodbye to him in the Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash (I think it was that one or maybe some other ones..I'm unsure) comics! Waaaaah! That's so sweet! ! !) but Nancy/Glen is absolutely adorable. XD**

**Meh...I'm undecided. I did NOT like the second film. Do I REALLY have to do this for those characters? Do I? *sighs miserably* I really don't wanna but I did say every character...:/**


	4. Phillip

_**Note:**__ I decided to not go forth with the characters of ANOES2. Sorry guys, I just...I just REALLY did not like that movie or any of its' characters._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phillip<strong>_

The sensation of falling until nothing isn't enjoyable.

The adrenaline that pumps fericiously into your heart, when you know your life is over, is probably the hardest part to it.

All I can do is simply wonder through the feeling of cold emptiness.

What did I do wrong?

What did I do to deserve this fate?

I could never summon the courage to speak any words in defense to myself when I was little. That would probably explain why all those guys at school teased me a lot.

Even now, I find no voice in myself.

My screams were strangled and choked up as I fell.

My eyes had been squeezed shut, I dare not take a look to what unfriendly ground laid before me.

Forced to my death like a puppet.

How ironic.

But I don't find it humorous as _**he**_ does.

I can't cry.

I shed too many tears when I was little.

When my mom died when I was little, barely ten as I remember from that sickness (cancer?) I refused to honestly speak much. Thus I didn't have that many- or any friends, just this interest in puppetry.

I remember her showing me my first set of little marionettes once upon a time when she hadn't been sick, but beautiful and vibrantly healthy, with this bright smile as she told me of tales when she had always liked puppeteering for a hobby.

I remember her sweet smile, her kind and nuturing hands closing over mine to show me how to use the marionette's controls properly.

I was just so...fascinated.

They're like this art, ya know? Hard to explain, but a grace you can control under your own will. Use to create stories.

Dad, you always thought I was nothing but a weirdo for that.

I remember you would sarcastically and somewhat frustratingly huff that I'd never be accepted for that, that it was no wonder I was constantly bullied and without a girlfriend.

I didn't need one.

Dare I think though- well...I really do hope Jennifer makes it to fame.

She's a bit full of herself, but she's really pretty.

I wonder what the others will do.

Will they notice me missing?

I think they were watcing me die.

All as helpless as I was.

As I fell, I remember instantly thinking of everyone's names over and over.

That saying goes of 'We hardly knew ye'.

I shouldn't be surprised if I'm easily forgotten.

Dad...sometimes it seemed like he could care less about me, but after Mom died...I see now that I was all he had left.

I sigh sadly, a never ending pain deep within my body and beyond as I feel encaved and trapped by this monster's will, wondering if this is soome doomed fate for forever.

I wonder and fear if the others will join me.

In my thoughts I frantically think _'Run guys. Run. Get the heck outta Westin! It's a trap!' _but I know there is no matter as to where they run.

It matters all in the dreams, where we become the pawns to his...Freddy's game.

Why?

I can't seem to understand.

All I can do is wait, left alone in this agonizing darkness as eternal time ticks away, hope maybe I'll be freed.

I know my soul must be trapped, all I can ever feel myself physically doing is screaming in this pain that never numbs away.

For now, I can do nothing.

I cannot scream or rebel.

I'm like this little mockery.

Like my soul is forced onstage, dancing silly with Death by force, by this Freddy.

Just like a puppet.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Phil. Life really sucked for him. :(<strong>

**Up next...Jennifer!**


	5. Jennifer

_**Jennifer**_

I had determination for fame.

But I wasn't greedy.

So, why a cruel Death?

Ironically, it was a death within my unknowing dreams, almost as if they turned against me.

I can remember dreaming about a life of a celebrity since I was young.

I'd admire and enviously stare at many countless female celebrities, heart stinging in anger and overcome with how upset I was.

How they got lucky.

Oh how I remember saying I'd _kill _to be like them.

Beautiful, rich, with a name that slipped off everyone's tongue in amazement.

Sign autographs of desperate but ecstatically cheery girls who loved me, giggle and flush at the wild fanboys who practically drooled over me, all cameras flashing directly on me and me alone.

I wanted and adored attention.

I can remember when I was little doing everything I could do impress one and all.

I'd sing with a fairly good voice- but oh I could never hit the notes like all those top artists.

Don't even get me started on dancing...

But acting was where everyone said I made the right score, nailed a perfect impression for acting.

I wanted to go far, claw past my way and crawl directly to the rightful top and fight to the end.

A typical crazy daydreamer, always wanting all.

Never satisfied with just a little.

I waited for my big break television.

Not the pain of my head being smashed right into, and breaking might I add, against the television.

I'm scared.

Can't help but wonder...

I'm dead, my heart will never beat, I'll never shine like the star I wanted to be...

But I wonder how my corpse looks.

What? ! ?

It's an innocent curiosity.

Perhaps I'll be buried in that pretty lavender silk dress I wanted, or maybe as a wild child with my hair as crazy as Madonna's!

Resting peacefully, with a bouqet of a variety of flowers in my hands.

Well they better god dammit! If Westin as so much as simply cremates me, they'll be haunted by one pissed off ghost!

Psh. Like Hell they'd be nuts to mark me down as some suicidal chick.

I had everything I wanted to live for.

Why end it?

Gosh, I wonder if in this darkness, with no sight of any light, maybe I'll find poor Phillip somewhere.

Will anyone find me?

Surely they've noticed, right?

To enlighten the mood on myself, I wonder if I'm still technically an actress.

Death as the curtains close on my act to a tragedy, a comedy in satisfactory for the bastard behind it.

Please God, I admit myself to being fearful as pained, thick tears slip down my cheeks. Make this quick.

Please let me go into this bliss.

Help the others, please-

Wait! Actually, why can't I live like they will too? !

I angrily shake my conscious mind, sighing in a defeat of misery. Nevermind then, I suppose.

It's too late.

Just when maybe as soon as I got out of that nuthouse I could've gotten to that fame.

Just when I was so damn close...

Well at least to me, I _knew_ I was close.

Maybe that's enough for now..and apparently forever, in this nightmare.

I hope not.

* * *

><p><strong>*shrugs* A friend of mine suggested I make Jenny here a tad more vain and arrogant than what she was, simply because of her longing for fame, simply because I was a bit undecided as to what to do.<strong>

**Alright! My next up one of my favorite characters! Taryn! Yay!**


	6. Taryn

_**Taryn**_

Nobody wants to die, even those who want to go to Heaven.

I'm an Athiest, so I could care any less for that matter.

I knew somehow in the end I wasn't going to make it out alive.

It's my own personal common sense, it shouldn't take much to figure it out.

I see through the lies behind Nancy's encouragement, when she glances briefly at one another.

She knew that with my darkened and scarred past, I was fucked.

Freddy was bound to get me one way or another.

Young and cocky as I've always proudly known myself to be, I had determination.

If that bastard wanted to end me, I was gonna take him with me kicking and screaming.

And to my own little violent and briefly pleasured thoughts, perhaps even a few people I hate in this world with me, though that wasn't possible.

I'll admit, it's upsetting to know I probably won't be missed.

Psh. Yeah right Kristen. Go pull a sobbing and melodrama act like you actually cared about me, just like the rest.

Within fifteen seconds you'll be over it.

We were all dropping like flies anyways.

Scary to think I witnessed one death, seeing poor Phillip fall to his doom.

I wonder if on the other side Freddy has him in misery like the rest of us.

Is he forever falling in some pain?

I don't even think about whatever the hell he's doing to Jennifer.

Personally, she deserves some of it- bitch's got that stereotypical arrogance of anyone who's famous or acts like they are.

Augh. What am I doing?

Taking out my anger on everyone else isn't going to work.

Heh. To think it took my all this time in my short seventeen years of life to figure that out.

So short, sudden, and far too soon like the rest.

Who can I even say goodbye to?

Who do I _want_ to say goodbye to?

Certainly not my foster parents, Dennis and Patricia Clarke.

Yeah, aren't they going to receive a nomination for Parents of the Year; Acting around like foolish drunks, blowing off all these free checks in sympathy from the government to buy off booze, and when I was barely five you tell me I was adopted, and form your perspectives because I was the result of an unwanted teenage pregnancy.

Oh, how sweet.

Did I ever want to even know my birth parents?

Even up until my arrival at Westin had I always wondered.

A disturbing thought lingered in my mind once, a bit of a dirty one too.

Maybe...just maybe...somewhere in this hellhole nuthouse, there's a gigantic file of records- with my name stamped on one of them for medical history.

Including the names of my birth parents.

Well, that idea's gone out the window faster than Phillip fell.

I'm as dead as him and Jennifer.

I wince at my arms, this indescribable sensation that feels like fire spreading wildly inside of me- yet makes me feel so cold.

Consciously, I'm still here.

Why can't anybody see me?

I mean, can't there be a fair rule of exception to those in DreamWorlds to see the ghosts of those fallen.

My screams, the thing left that ever came from my voice are these haunted echoes in the hallways of the nightmares.

Yet the others are suddenlt deaf morons, and can't hear me.

Even as this spirit, I summon my failing strength as something basically dead to warn them.

Will! You dumbass, you...you poor idiot! Run! He's after you!

I wonder where the others are.

* * *

><p>Kincaid?<p>

No, I can't see him, and obviously he can't hear me.

The guy was almost like a brother, we had each others backs'.

Of anyone we swore to listen for one another, be prepared to jump out of bed and smack the shit out of one another if we were to ever fall asleep.

I tamed his temper, told him to fuck off the others when necessary, while in the slightest moments of when we were alone he told me in this tone- so dry and emotionless, yet true and strong- to remain strong and face against my demons.

I had nowhere to go, and even if I had lived- where would I have gone?

I have this feeling from within, that I can never shake away.

Like I probably would've headed out with him.

He promised me once when embittered after being released from the Quiet Room, that one day he was gonna bust down the walls of Westin.

That he was going to escape, and take me with him.

We'd escape together.

I doubted it, but favored to the idea of seeing the shocked looks on the doctors' faces to see the two Hell raisers of the asylum go on a rampage.

Oh what fun, I did look to forward.

Mind you, I wasn't all sappy and soft when we were together.

Psh. Nah. We busted each others' chops, jokingly made nasty comments to one another.

But...I think I loved him. Deeply.

What will become of him and the others?

And that cowardly bastard Freddy?

I swear, I had him!

I was so close, why was I so naïve? Let my guard down.

I hope the others fuck him up real good.

But I know, in this matter I'll have to give up my strong will.

Close my eyes and hope my soul can slip past free through the monstrous grasp of this demon.

I fear I'll have to watch the others die, one by one in their misery.

No...no Kincaid please.

Please don't think about me, if somehow you can sense I'm dead.

It'll only hurt you, and I don't want you to be hurt.

Be strong, you need to be..in order to beat the shit outta that asshole for _us_.

I try to reach out for you, but I can't.

Try to scream 'I love you', that'd probably throw you into a shock to make you think a ghostly image of me saying sappy words would probably be a trap and it's really Freddy, but it wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Joey.<p>

Be okay, please.

Don't make my Death go like some waste.

I swear if in this afterlife I find you, you are so fucking dead...twice!

I try to find, sense for you, but I can't.

Freddy sure hid you well.

Geez, guys can be pussies when in distress...

Sorry, but it's true.

Just...just hang on.

* * *

><p>Will!<p>

God dammit!

I said run!

I know your power and, well, will are strong!

But Freddy's going to lure you into a trap!

Don't fall for it

* * *

><p>!<p>

Neil, Nancy, Kristen...

I sure as hell hope you know what you guys are doing.

Otherwise you look like a bunch of brave idiots to me.

Free me, please.

It sucks enough I'm dead, but there's just such an awful pain to being dead.

To know I let my demons get the best of me.

Somehow I still shudder at the sight of those vicious needles...the 'mouths' of my old scars.

I'm ashamed, and I want to get the fuck outta this misery now.

Guys...don't ever let your guard down.

You _have_ to win. Please.

For the sake of countless other kids.

_(Yes I actually do have the heart to care for others, even when pissed off about being dead like a sore loser.)_

For your own sakes.

Win this Nancy, Kristen, Neil, Will, Joey...Kincaid...

...for me.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone wonders, I am not an Athiest myself, though I'm not the most religious. My school friends inspired me a bit so I had some fun writing the lovely but sarcastic Taryn. Still, I'm always unconfident in my writing. Hope you liked this.<strong>

**Up next...Harry Potter!**

**Oops...I mean, just kidding, Will. LOL.**


	7. Will

_**Will**_

I shouldn't have tried to make myself look like the hero.

In the ending I only ended up looking like a fool.

Ugh. Why am I such a horrible wizard? !

How amazing was it, in the moment to have everything I ever wanted.

The Wizard Master...that's gotta be THE coolest self-title name ever.

All-powerful and fearless, or at least that's what I oped myself to be.

I wasn't scared of Mr. Krueger at all.

But man what idiot runs off to the guy who's on a killing spree to everyone else around him, trying to tackle him down or something? !

For someone above even the gifted students with grades, I impress myself beyond words for the most foolish mistakes I ever make sometimes.

This time it's too late.

Ah crap.

Looking back, I wonder now where the others are all spread at...

I gulp, since if I recall rightly I swear I heard Taryn screaming in some agony.

I hope that jerk didn't touch her, or has yet to get anybody either!

It's bad enough we lost Phil and Jen. The poor guys.

Suppose maybe I'll find them? Somewhere? And maybe Taryn too?

I hope not, but I suppose it's the only option to pass time.

Well, whatever you can suppose is time. Nancy didn't have to say it but she made it pretty clear, when you're dead, you're dead dead.

I can't honesty define the term dead anymore than what it is.

Deader?

Psh. Nah. That's stupid.

The point is; Even if somehow I still have maintained my Dream Power, there's a sure as hell guarantee I'm not coming back.

There's no magical spell in the name of anything to bring me back.

Game over.

Gosh what would have it been like to emerge the hero? !

Impress Kincaid, who thinks he's all that for being some tough kid. Personally he's not all that scary.

And dead or not, er- please don't tell him I said that! !

Woo all the ladies, well, in the good way. I mean, like how the knight always seems to get the fair damsels.

What a dream.

That's now turned to a sucky nightmare which I'm stuck in.

Where am I anyways?

Maybe I've crossed over to a world of far stronger wizadry and magic! Yeah! That maybe I can use to defeat Freddy!

Oh, God who am I kidding.

I'm dead, and when I'm dead I am **dead.**

There's no getting out of it.

But I hope the others can get out of this, and don't end up trapped like me.

In the name of Lowrick, Prince of Elves...

...Guys, kick this demon's ass until he's gone for good.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought Will was adorably hilarious personally. God all the Harry Potter jokes make it even funnier. Seriously people! Did JK Rowling have a vision after seeing him and think instantly then of Harry? ! And Voldemort as an anti-comedic Freddy? That would make one helluva of an interesting duo fight; Harry vs. Freddy and Will vs. Voldemort LOL.<strong>


	8. Nancy

_**Nancy**_

No...

No...

This can't be.

I can't be!

Tears still stream, hot and glistening against my cheeks in this cold darkness, a sudden light flashing before my eyes.

My mind cannot describe the beauty before me, of this inhuman world, where size and gravity are defined yet settled.

But another nearby alternative and constantly optional side portal being my once happy house, even at a timing as though my famiy were never shattered.

I find a slow smile form upon my face in disbelief to the sight before my eyes.

Where ahead awaits my Daddy and Mom's opened arms, for a long and close embrace.

Tina, giddy and beautiful with her widened and excited grin.

Rod, casually leaning by Tina's side, arm around her protectively and face content.

Glen, oh Glen...face handsome and as gentle as I remember with those soft puppy eyes that weakened me.

A perfect life, with my family and friends united.

So perfect...so beautiful...so..

_**"I'll dream you a beautiful dream, forever and ever..."**_

Oh my God.

Kristen.

Dear sweet Kristen.

She really did do this for me...? !

Somehow freed the souls of my friends from Freddy's cruel will.

But sadly only them.

I close my eyes and still see the others trapped, in their pain and misery.

Phillip's face of desperation described by the others shortly before his plunge, Jennifer's eyes squzzed shut and trembling to prepare for her death, Taryn screaming in agony and her thoughts crying for Kincaid..., Will's widened eyes and shouting out for the hope of an escape.

They're so young, it pains me to be haunted by their image whenever to imagine them.

_'Free them too, Kristen, please try...'_ I pray to myself in a whisper meant for Kristen, yet feel selfish.

The poor girl has been through so much, and has done so much.

She reminds me of myself when I was younger, so strong and free-spirited.

I hope she rebuilds a relationship with her mother, regain the happiness of a normal life, find a kind-hearted boy to love, have a well lived and long life.

I wish nothing but the best for all.

I hope Joey speaks more.

He now has nothing to fear to hold his voice back.

But the kid better clean up his dirty little thoughts there for ladies.

Kincaid.

Oh Kincaid, hot headed yet so dangerously brave with a bit of a free spirited erm mouth.

I'll always remember them.

Why would I want to forget them anyways?

I didn't want to go from this world anyways.

Twenty one isn't the best timing to leave.

But I was prepared, though feared but ready.

If ever to suddenly die, at least make certain I took Freddy with me.

I'm satisfied to know my last sight was watching him die.

Held protectively in the arms of Kristen, the poor girl was so hysterical.

But I never got the chance to say goodbye to so many others.

I know now officially it wasn't just a trap from that bastard Krueger.

My Daddy really is here.

At least I can see him again, rekindle a loving relationship.

But what of Neil?

His pale kindly face, stressed for the concerned sake of the kids.

The man who split my heart in two, a piece of it still belonging to Glen as it always had since those six years ago I lost him.

But at the time I had been moving on from my old life...I loved Neil.

We probably would've had a future together...

Poor, poor Neil.

I'm angered of how even though I was older, Krueger tricked me as easily as though I were a child.

Pretending to be my Daddy.

Why that...that monster!

I could add probably more words, but I shouldn't.

There's nothing left to be said.

He's gone for good, and for the sake of the others if they can still somehow feel my presence, see or hear me for that matter, I shouldn't enforce them in a reminder of him...

I hope his remains turn to dust and are carried off by the harshest wind, sent to the bottom of an icy cold ocean just to be certain.

Leaving him buried in the dirt (a word to describe him naturally) is just about as good enough.

Though I pray that _this _be the true end.

So help me if that bastard lays a finger on Kristen, Kincaid, or Joey, or even any child for that matter, I will find a way to destroy him, spirit or not.

For now, I suppose I should slowly learn to adjust to relaxing.

For now I'm obviously not going any farther than eternal paradise of the good dreams.

I guess it's now good to be stuck in one place.

I can try to enter eternal bliss, but this time keeping my guard up.

Eyes watched and wary, watching over from the mental current sight of the three, dressed in black and mourning by Neil's side for me.

Please don't cry, guys.

I'll be okay now.

And so will you.

I know it.

This is far from a goodbye.

Just...bye.

For now.

When your right time comes after a long lived life, we shall meet again.

I know it in my heart.

And hope too.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I probably ruined Nancy. *facepalms* And sadly she's wrong, it won't be long until you meet Kristen, Kincaid, and Joey. BTW I had an idea maybe when Kristen had the thing of the beautiful dreams she brought together those friends (though she obviously didn't know their names) Nancy mentioned were killed just to make the place happy for her, along with her family united. *shrugs* I dunno, but I have to give a thank to the author Darkness Takes Over because her particular fic <strong>_**The Beautiful Dream.**_** Haven't had the chance to review it yet but lemme say the idea from the first chapter to it has Nancy sent to a happy dream where she meets her three friends once again. I was inspired, so big shoutout to her! ! !**


	9. Kincaid

_**Kincaid**_

Suppose it's best to say at least I didn't go down without a fight.

Fuck it.

Best two out of three, Freddy.

I refuse to give ya any props there for coming back by the apparent magical power of my dog's piss I see to it as more of a desperate way for you to crawl your way back into this world.

Just so yet again someone is bound to kick your crispy face, Bacon Boy.

I swear, you're just asking for Kristen and Joey to finish you off again, especially once they know I'm dead.

I know they'll make certain you're fucked for good.

Well...Hell isn't quite as I pictured it.

My eyes scan across to nothing but pitch black shadows, like a starless night.

It's weird, cos the feelin' is tight and cramped yet the room itself is so airy and spacey.

But it doesn't even feel like I'm here, like a part of me stuck.

Dang, Hell must've hit hard times or somethin'. I was expecting a big fiery rampage and Satan bitching at me for finally arriving.

If not, maybe get lucky like Nancy.

Kristen maintained that she stay in the Good Dreams and nowhere near even the word of misery.

It was mine and Joey's job on the occassion to be on the lookout, sense for trouble in any of the dream worlds, protect Nancy's eternal bliss.

I can't exactly chat with her, but when her spirit once caught sight of me I managed to spew out a ten minutes worth chat.

She asked about our well-being, how we were, even cracked some simple little joke I can't remember the punchline.

Almost as if a cheery mood, until I kinda downed it.

I asked where the others were, if they were free.

Was Taryn here?

And sadly no, none of them, not even her were here.

Maybe now I can't help but be somewhat hopeful my eyes will catch a familiar sight.

Perhaps Phillip's dirty blond hair or his tall and lanky shadow.

Some ringlets or a frame of corkscrew sun blond curls from Jen.

A light shining off of Will's thick glasses.

Or maybe I'll spot a head of beautiful, straight, edgy jet black hair from Taryn.

Heh, even after what feels like for so long I can remember their names instantly, close my eyes and picture their faces, remember their voices.

I hope that Kristen doesn't count on Joey to by of great help.

The guy's my best bud and all, but knowing Freddy and his sneaky ways, the stupid bastard's doomed to fall for another pin-up Bimbo cooing his name.

Or, maybe he really has wised up.

I can't even be certain, since I know he's the one who stuffs PlayBoy magazines under his drawers and eyes at all the girls, even caught him in some dewy-eyed glimpse to Sheila.

I hope Kristen can save herself and her friends.

Man they don't know shit.

Dan's pretty boy looks ain't gonna save his life.

Kristen's little lover boy, wannabe Karate Kid there Rick's cocky attitude gonna be the big screw up moment to his death if he doesn't get it together.

His twin sister Alice...well...I dunno. There's something about her, then...maybe I suppose...

Poor Sheila wouldn't last five seconds. I mean sure she's got brains and all _(with a Little Miss-Know-It-All attitude) _but she reminds me a baby deer, so timid and innocent.

Someone Freddy would take sick pleasure in killing.

Psh. Debbie thinks she's so tough; I'd like to see her face against a monster with the looks of a rejected anti-smoking mascot when she's one to bitch and squeal at the sight of a puny bug.

I'll admit, with her clad leather jacket, outrageous hair, and snarky attitude of 'I Don't Give a Shit'...it reminded me of Taryn.

God I can't get her out of my head.

The girl back at Westin who I remarked about her drug-doing, yet in a moment alone we shared I encouraged her to stay strong, the one who met me in some opposite manner (fuckin nagged at me like my mom when necessary), the one I was willing to take with me as soon as I busted down the walls of that horrible hellhole.

The one I _need_ to (desperately) find.

Still...oh my god, Freddy's back.

Kristen was right all along.

God why didn't I believe here? !

Yo Joey! She's telling the truth!

You guys gotta- augh! No!

Dammit Joey, you're asleep on your waterbed!

Don't fall for that chick trick again stupidass!

Perhaps I can find the others, find Taryn...

Maybe there's something special about that Alice chick, she and her friends can round up.

Maybe Joey can wake up, or Kristen can get him out and the two of you can save the day.

Hell maybe even we can turn to even more supernatural crap, and pray Nancy and some spirits of her friends can overpower Freddy.

Whatever the case may be, in life or Death...

We can't let that motherfucker go on a rampage again.

* * *

><p><strong>I loved Kincaid's attitude in both films. He and Hudson from the movie <strong>_**Aliens **_**have got to be the best comic-relief characters ever invented. XD. I was MAJORLY pissed when he and Joey were killed off especially in **_**Dream Master.**_** I mean, I get that was the set-up to making Alice the lone hero, but did the writers have to end them within the first fifteen minutes of the film? Why not true honorable deaths like with at least the chance of put up a much better fight? *sigh* Otherwise the fourth ANOES is good and my third favorite of the franchise.**

**Ah well. Reviews make my day people. :)**


	10. Joey

_**Joey**_

* * *

><p>Gosh, what is this feeling?<p>

I shake my head, tense and my vision blurred, trying to gasp for air but my lungs just won't take it all in. What the- since when has my body gone retarded after seeing a girl? Since-

Wait...it's all coming back to me now...that _wasn't_ just a beautiful girl.

That was _Freddy Krueger._

Oh..oh..oh God! Oh God! ! ! It happened once again!

I can't feel at all because I can't feel at all anymore! I'm dead!

Oh no...Kristen! Kincaid! Oh god, you have to stay awake! He's back!

Kristen you were right, you were right all along. God how could I be so stupid? !

If Kincaid somehow knew about the way I went down, I'd probably never hear the end of it- ugh. Fell for the same trick twice! I can not believe this!

Wait.

Kincaid...

Somehow I have this tense feeling. I...I can't explain it...

My God, I think he's here with my somewhere, _dead._

No! Not Kincaid! No! No! Not my best friend of all people! My bud, freakin brother practically!

How can this be? !

We stopped him, defeated him all those years ago even though we lost them- Taryn, Will, Nancy (and her dad too I think)- a heavy loss to a long fought win.

How the hell can this guy keep cheating Death? ! Already dead enough as it is two- three times for goodness sake!

Man he gets three chances, and Kincaid and I only have one? That's so unfair...

Kristen's only got one chance, and she's the only one left. Oh no...Kristen, we're depending on you. You have to save yourself, because you're the last Elm Street child. The last one of us, like we're some freakin other wordly species (damn that Will for interesting me in some of those magic and sci-fi comics...)!

What does he want from the rest of them though? !

I don't get it- doesn't the curse end once we're all picked off? Please don't tell me he's strong enough to go after anyone he wants. Dead or not, I can queasy at the idea- he's practically unstoppable then if _relglious_ stuff can't get rid of him of all things.

Kristen, it's bad enough to say this and I hate to sound like a smartass pointing this out, but you have a weight on your shoulders to keep your friends safe from him.

The ones you kinda dumped me and Kincaid for months atfer we got released from Westin. Sorry, no offense or anything but that was a little hurtful and a bit true honestly...

Well, at least they're all good people like you- as innocent as the rest of us misfits I suppose. Heh...you think for an idea maybe you could train them to fight? Like, maybe they have their own dream powers like us? They seem like a bunch of troopers...looking to your wild haired friend (Becky? Dani? Debbie- yeah, Debbie.) she looks like she could pack a punch.

And, look don't tell her I said this but...Debbie's friend Sheila, man I normally don't dig nerds but she has the prettiest eyes I have ever seen.

Hey your boyfriend, I'll admit is one bad jokester to me but, didn't you mention he knows karate? Hey! Maybe that could be a key factor to defeating Freddy!

I wonder what use his twin sister could be of, physically and or mentally. Which one? Hm..

Geez even when dead I'm still a social debater making the decisions. Oy.

Oh god, my mom is going to have a heart attack when she finds me dead.

My poor, poor mom. Ever since Dad and Peter died in that car accident all those years ago, me her 'Last Little Boy' was just about it.

Kristen, you don't have to tell her the truth. It's probably for the best she doesn't know.

Good luck.

Because you're gonna need that more than us now.

* * *

><p><strong>Joey was really really really hard to write. In ANOES3 he obviously doesn't speak much until the end. I'd like to think that he wasn't just some anti-social pervert- I mean looking to ANOES4 there's a bit more expansion to his personality...ya know, for ten minutes until five minutes later after that he gets killed off. -_-" Seriously, is it just me, or did Dream Master seriously make the three of them OOC? Joey was far too laid back and absolutely dumber than what he was in Dream Warriors to fall for the same blond girl thing, Kincaid seemed like he was oblivious to the idea of Freddy returning, and Kristen...well, I dunno. Well maybe Kristen was still the same- but it pissed me off how she died. She was obviously afraid of the open door to the burning furnace- so why the hell did she charge right up to Freddy when KNOWING he was in front of it? ! ? *facepalms* Looked more like an angry suicidal act.<strong>

**So seriously, just HOW do you characterize Joey? ! ?**

**Oh, and the one mentioned as Peter is just a brief idea of an OC of mine, an older brother of Joey that died when he was young (and for once not the cause of death involving Freddy). Anyways, I'm back with more characters soon!**


	11. Kristen

_**Kristen**_

* * *

><p><em>Be strong Alice, I believe in you.<em>

That's the intended translation of my pained screams, as the flames hungrily engulfed my body painfully.

God, so this is what dying feels like? Just some sick thing where you slowly loose sight of everything, your mind just becomes so empty, just drowning and falling into nothingness...

I'm starting to like that less and less than dreaming, and boy oh boy isn't that saying something.

I feel so drained and exhausted, having used the last of my strength before that bastard Freddy gained full control of my soul to give all my power to Alice.

You're so special. I'll admit, such a timid little late spring kind of flower.

Sorry me and all those hell have to force you to bloom faster.

I know, it must not be fair. The weight of the world (much to it's oblivious blindness) on your shoulders, trust me I know what that's like.

I hate myself for failing to keep you and our friends out of this. In one way, I almost want to think it was really me that killed poor Kincaid and Joey- god if only I had been more stern, insisted more if Freddy was back- I should've slapped them into common sense!

And now it's too late, the Dream Warriors, Nancy's final hope and the last of the Elm Street kids- we've fallen.

Shit.

All I've done nothing is just hurt myself and all the others around me. What kind of a hero is that? I've let Nancy down...

Nancy- where is she? Where are all the beautiful and good dreams? I didn't dream her into such a cold and lonesome darkness...

I see now- ooh. Oh. She is in paradise, just I'm _not._ I'm literally a part of Freddy, well his captured soul.

But I'm with you Alice, no literally like I'm in you. Yeah, I know that probably sounds a little creepy.

I guess you could see it a sisterly bond taken to the next level, the little shy sister my mom never gave me, the one I admired. From your perspective of blissful happiness when you dreamt, it made me envious.

You made dreaming almost sound nice again. Almost.

Mom...

I have nothing to say to you.

Who am I kidding?

Why couldn't we ever be the normal happy family?

Why did you and Daddy have to divorce, why did he have to die in that car accident just days after my tenth birthday?

The fact we needed therapy of all damn things- were we really that awful?

I can't believe the burden of last words I said to you was it was your fault.

It is, admittedly, I just wish you believed in me.

Why couldn't you just trust me for once?

God poor Rick...I can see him crying for me, so hysterical.

Oh Rick, in this darkness I whisper your name so sadly, choking on hot tears. I'm so sorry, I've hurt you the most...

And it hurts me the most, seeing the opposite of your laughter and comedic happiness- _tears and pain._

You always did so much for me, you made me so happy, please don't blame yourself. I wish I could've told you, could've somehow made you understand, made things a little easier...erm I suppose.

No. I have to be stern and say maybe it's better you didn't know. I hope you never know, because I never ever want Freddy to touch you- or dead or not- I will find the most gruesome way to destroy him.

God I loved you so much Rick.

Now you're all in danger and it's my fault.

All my fault...

I've failed Nancy, failed to keep Kincaid and Joey safe, failed to stop Freddy.

I can only hope someone..Alice...Rick...one of you two either never have to encounter Freddy and if so, maybe you can omehow fix the mistakes I've made.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, I think made Kristen too full of angst. Think about it- she kinda did fail (not in the meant to be the humorous meme FAIL thing) with her original deeds and stuff from Dream Warriors. She couldn't keep the gang together, couldn't convince Joey and Kincaid enough Freddy had returned, and basically got her ass served on a hot platter (literally) in an unfair fight from Freddy.<strong>

**I'm starting to hate the beginning concept of Dream Master more and more...even if I liked Alice, Rick, Sheila, and etc.**

**Sorry I had to make this one short also, I shall try to make them longer if you prefer.**


	12. Sheila

_**Sheila**_

I'm so scared...

Can somebody please tell me what's going on? !

No, surely this can't be real...I..I..I can't be...

I'm only seventeen!

I know I had asthma, and didn't get much sleep last night b-but...h-how? !

It doesn't make any sense! It just doesn't! I know I MUST have hit my head or something.

Y- Yes, I know I'm out cold. Laying in the nurse's office with a nasty bump and with nothing but a nasty headache to later come, and...and Alice is waiting outside. Debbie there's too, I know she is, she's my best friend.

Maybe if I just believe in that...

I'm shaking, scared stiff, and gosh I've never felt this cold before...

I blink my eyes, my cold stiff fingers push up the frame of my glasses, but all I can see is just this darkness.

No...no...heart racing against my chest..I won't say it.

I feel as if ready to collapse, chest so tight but when I gasp for air my lungs just won't take any of it in. Yet it's not something painful like a bad asthma attack, just...like I don't need it. Like it's pointless...I'm not-

The only real thing that's pointless is denial.

Who was that horrific man with the poison-tasting lips? Was that the Boogeyman?

I don't even believe in him! How the- _why_ would I see him?

How did Alice see him? Wait- oh no!

Alice!

Are you alright? ! Help me- please! Tell me what's going on!

Wh- who was that man? Was that even all a dream?

I mean, how else could that be? It just isn't physically possible to die in your dreams, or else be consciously aware. Isn't it? Right? Somebody tell me I'm right!

As a self-proclaimed bookworm, you'd think I would know. To say that I of all people was _confused_ or didn't know the answer for once, seemed impossible.

Well so is the thought of being _dead! ! !_

I can't be!

Crowds are gathering around, waiting in dismay to hear the rumors. Gosh they spread around fast in hgh school...

Alice, Debbie I can't leave you two like this. No...we've- we've been best friends since forever.

I remember it so easily, some mean boy was picking on me back in kindergarten for reading.

He pushed me into a puddle of mud, and Debbie- gosh you were such the stubborn yet brave little girl- stormed right up to him and told him off. He just laughed and pulled on one of your pigtails specially styled by your mother

_(The first, only, and last time I or any other human being would ever see you of all people with pigtails instead of your wild hair.) _

And you...well you punched him in the tummy and giggled.

I was always a bit of squirt when in comparison stnaidng next to you, and different. A nerd and a tough chick? Striking up a friendship? People always thought you'd find that in a T.V. show or was just crazy. But, no, it was real.

You always stood up to and for me Debbie.

I was going to give you that bug zapper, just for you... I spet all ngiht making it, that's why I got no sleep last night. I always felt so bad for you and how you got your fear of bugs...your older brother Brian was so cruel to give you that dare to hold his nasty pet taruntula when you were so young...

You really were my best friend.

Oh, and Alice how could I forgot you? You were as quiet as me, well maybe a bit too quiet. So shy and sweet, and one heck of a smart cookie too.

To see me die, just right after poor Kristen died? Gosh I still remember seeing Rick's heartbroken face, he's so brave for coming to school today...

God I don't wanna be dead!

I just wanna wake up, gasp for air and shake it off like a bad dream!

I would've killed to have gotten into Harvard so badly, or any big name college. I always studied so hard like it was my last day on Earth, who knew that it really would be my last day...

I longed for the day where I would wear my bright blue gap and cown, throw it high into the sky and see my Daddy stand so proudly in the audience- his booming claps over how proud he was for his little girl.

Just anything but being dead.

I'm overcome with hot tears, and they quickly stream down my face. Who the hell am I kidding? I'm bawling my eyes out!

I'm curled up so tight, isolating myself from this scary darkness, despising this feeling of being so weak. But I really was all alone, trapped in someplace I knew for certain wasn't Heaven.

I didn't really think much of a Heaven existing, with science being one of my favorite subjects and it's theme being evidence and facts, I guess I didn't think much of it. But I really wish it's real now...I really wish that I'm just lost then...

I'll say it once and I'll say it again, not like there's nothing else to say.

I'm absolutely terrified.

For the longest time I cry, doing nothing but weeping miserably in agony- and suddenly I feel a pair of arms hold me safe and warm.

I sniffle, jerk my head up frightened and see it's...it's a boy with shaggy brown hair.

Wait! I know him...isn't...isn't his name Joey?

He was a friend of- Kristen! Kristen's here too! And the other friend of Joey, the dark skinned boy...Ronald? Roland? I think he was called something else.

Those two stare at me, the Roland one with a face so boiling in anger I wondered if he was pissed at me. But no, his anger was obviously directed at someone else. I wonder if it was the same man that killed man...

Kristen is just surprised, and rather fearful looking. But she otherwise looks normal and her spunky self, and not in a burnt state as Alice and Rick had said she was.

_"That bastard...he's killing others now. Now it's more than just us Elm Street kids. He ain't ever gonna quit! That motherfucker why I oughtta..."_ Roland/ maybe called something else growls.

_"Not now Kincaid."_ Kristen's gentle voice has never sounded this soothing before. Almost motherly, but rather depressed. I guess that's how all ghosts really act- don't get me wrong. Kristen still looks beautiful but there's something lifeless and tired in her eyes, as if tortured and her face a ghostly pale.

But I turn my attention to Joey, who I never really got to know, but here he was is _holding_ me. I dry my tears and feel my cheeks sting and burn a hot red before I can pull myself together to look at his chestnut brown eyes.

_"It's gonna be alright soon. Okay? We're gonna get out of this soon enough, and you'll come with me to the Good Dreams. I promise."_he whispers to me. But what's a Good Dreams? Is that Heaven, or another place?

I don't know, but I have good feeling in the pit of me I should trust him.

At least in this strange darkness, I wasn't alone now.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh. Sheila looksacts like my best friend who conincidentaly HATES horror films LOL. Writing this was like as though I was writing my best friend had died so I actually got upset, so I couldn't give Sheila a sad ending to her poem. Let's just say for her luck and conincdence the trio found her. Once Alice sets them free they'll happily be in the Good Dreams anyways. *shrugs***


	13. Rick

_**Rick**_

Krueger got me! No! ! !

That coward- he cheated! He's far from any true warrior- and those finger knives don't count to winning!

Face it man, I still kicked your ass.

Poor baby sis, gosh please don't cry.

Of all people...losing Kristen hurt me the most, but you losing me- that must be the most painful.

Your own twin, the same flesh and blood, man I am just not helping myself or anybody by carrying that on.

* * *

><p>Who's going to keep you safe Alice?<p>

I could take a few tears every now and then, just let it all out.

I mean, it wasn't like I was honestly afraid to cry.

Otherwise I'd just suck it all up and deal with whatever life- and Dad- had to throw at me.

But you? Tiny, fragile you?

Anybody ever try to hurt you anyway and I'd blame myself for it to be unable to keep you safe.

Ever since mom died, after all the grief and pain I couldn't imagine anything worse.

Watching Dad just fall so hard, that hurt me.

Watching you cry and stand in hurt silence at Dad and whatever he said at you, that pissed me off.

Also a bit of the real reason I trained even harder at karate- just whatever painful thing that made me feel all empty, helpless and upset- it helped me get stronger.

I guess going on with life went on, pretty much somewhat okay. Fun actually, when it was at it's best- AKA out of the house.

I turned to humor and laughter, cos I mean, don't cha always need a smile?

Even when at your worst, when at mine, I could throw in some corny one-liner at whoever to which it was so bad you'd wanna kill yourself.

Oh- er- wait. It's a bit too early for dying jokes.

* * *

><p>Aaaanyways...<p>

Meeting Kristen Parker- the battle weary yet sensitive girl with blond hair that put the sun to shame and blue eyes that made the oceans look a sickly pale- the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on...gosh a major highlight of my life.

I had a somewhat idea to what love could be like. I knew I loved Mom, Alice, and yes...even Dad too. But- Kristen- I never knew truly how to show such an amazing affection.

Gosh you were my world, the woman I was set certain to marry. I remember Alice, your ecstatic face and large grin as soon as you easily befriended her. We were set to be the three best friends, and family forever.

I had it all planned out perfectly.

That monster took it all away.

He took you away Kristen.

Dealing with the pain of losing you was the hardest thing I ever endured.

The long night I held Alice in my arms, the both us unable to stop crying.

To come back to school, force that smile as I saw all our friends.

_(Christ Sheila died that day...I wonder if Freddy murdered her too.)_

Even if they were so supportive, I never felt so alone in my life.

God I missed you, I was in practical agony and torture- and I don't think a week past.

But I felt like I hadn't held you in my arms for eternity.

Ah crap, that's so corny even to my level.

Kristen honey, I never really understood how close you were to those two friends of yours. Those kinda weird dudes, Joey and Kincaid, you all seemed a little unlikely.

Though I learned to understand afterwards, considering all three of you went to Hell and back.

I hope they're not in misery.

I shake and pray that your burnt face that I saw, that- that wasn't _really_ you. Was it?

No...no...I keep shaking to myself over and over, that was just Freddy.

You're hopefully somewhwere safe, waiting for me to crossover.

I just wish I could've said something to you truly, in case if I may never somehow see you ever again.

If I could do it all over, even though I live with no regrets but just never giving Alice the proper goodbye, oh God...well I do carry regrets.

* * *

><p>I've left Alice alone now.<p>

I never gave her the proper goodbye, never got my chance to help set her up by surprise with Dan- since I knew she had the biggest heartthrob crush on him ever- on her birthday.

I just want to give you the biggest hug little sis, seeing you cry inc lass and screeching. You know I'm gone, don't you?

Alice I'm so sorry...

Dan, I hope you come to see she likes you. Man I hope you guys get together, marry and have a bunch of kids- name one after me- well I mean. Just, just treat her right. She's a precious value.

Kristen, one way or another I just want to see you again. Hold you in my arms, never let go, tell you all the words I saved in my heart and left unspoken.

* * *

><p>Alice, do you remember when we were young?<p>

Twelve years old, mom had died, and we were mourning together. Shortly before Dad's alcoholism, before Sheila's first ever asthma attack that gave you a practical heart attack to hear your good friend nearly died, just when we had all been so close. Before we were forced to grow up so fast...

The point is, you once had this big day dream you told me about, how you wanted to re-start over. Just that you wished with all your might to have everything perfect. How you hoped and had determination one day things would be perfect again.

I had to be the one to tell you that you were wrong sadly, and that was impossible.

I didn't mean to make you cry on that day, but the point is...since (not to be weird or anything) you have all these sudden kind of strange dream powers, do you think you could somehow make that come true?

Well like for some spirit dream place thingy for me. Send me away to that picture perfect place?

A place where home is the heart; a place where Mom and Dad are together, a place where Dad never even so much picked up a glass, a place where you and I could stay happy. You have Dan, and I have Kristen. All our friends are there too. Almost like some sappy place you'd find on the other side of a rainbow, ya know?

God I wish there was such a place like that.

* * *

><p><strong>*cries*<strong>

**Anybody catch the referenced lyrics of 'What Hurts the Most' in between some of the stuff Rick said? Gosh he was so adorable, poor Rick- GIVE AUTHORESS ISABELLA A BEAR HUG! ! ! ! **


	14. Debbie

_**Debbie**_

What the fuck is going on around here? !

Oh God I just wanna throw up so damn badly, I'm shaking so violently and stuff...I had insect arms come out of me! ! ! That was just sick!

M- my arms were broken, and- and being crushed to death- while tur- turned into a cockroach? ! !

Ooooh, I don't even usually stutter and squeak but this is is just awful!

I'm gonna tear that ugly face off Freddy What's-His-Name for all that!

Not just that, but I KNOW now he was the bastard who murdered Sheila!

Not my girl, you jackass!

Not my best friend of all people.

The girl I stood up for, and always stood up for. The girl who made me cry on one of the rarest times when she had her first and sudden asthma attack and wound up at the hospital for the night, because I became so scared of losing her.

You **shouldn't** have messed with her- or me Freddy. Maybe I can put these icky bug arms to use and bitch slap you-

Oh. Wait. Nevermind, seems like I'm all back to normal.

I can't be certain, but there's this claustrophobic feeling I still have against my chest.

I see a light up ahead, I'm so close to reaching, but it vanishes before I can reach it.

I'm just...stuck, somewhere.

Crap, hope for some reason I didn't just loose out on going to Heaven.

Alright fine! Bring it on Satan! You and me- _mono y mono!_

Sheesh my old man and Mom are gonna have a heart attack when they see me died. Shit I hope my corpse literally doesn't look like a bug...

Of course, I do know for certain what Brian's facial expression would be. Yeah, thanks a lot asshole- you're the cause of my fear. Ever since you made that dare when I was ten to hold your taruntula, and you scared me just so I jumped and it could land right in my hair.

Still find it funny? Because I don't.

Huh...guess when you die you don't have much to say.

Ain't that a start to something new?

Well I don't mean to be a sore loser, but if there's somebody out there-

_(Alice? Weren't you mentioning stuff about plans to defeating him? Where are you? Are you with Dan...mmm...? What? ! I'm just teasin' ya! But you got yourself the hottie football star there hun. Damn lucky.) _

_-_on a mission to kick Krueger's ass- well I wish that person could've been me.

I'd do it willingly. For Kristen, Rick, and Sheila.

Oh- and I guess for those two other dudes also. Those friends of Kristen- except for one of them.

The anger-issues-what's-his-name once huffed under his breath that I was just a big ego fanatic and not tough at all.

_(If I remember rightly, he compared me to some chick I guess he really liked. Can't remember her name either.)_

Really now, eh? I can take you on anyday too.

Ya know, once I first find my way outta here.

As well as find Sheila and the others by chance.

Oh, and find something even better than revenge to get at Krueger.

So looks like I've got myself a bit of a To-Do list now at the current moment.

Better start out with the first part...somehow...maybe...

It's better than just moping around waiting and hoping for some miracle, unless Alice pulls one of.

Ah yes, Alice, remember to give Krueger a nice punch with love from me and my brass knuckle rings.

Trust me, I'll be satisfied.

* * *

><p><strong>I. Loved. Debbie's. Hair.<strong>

**What? Sorry for the utter randomness but she had the embodiment of 80's type of hair. Wild, free, outrageous, and just plain awesome. I'd style my hair like hers if there wasn't the chance I'd get laughed at LOL.**


End file.
